Fate
by Fear not the darkness
Summary: she made the wish and is now living with the results. and her feelings for a certain ice Lord dont go unnoticed.what will her friends do to get them together. rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

No I don't own Inuyasha & Co

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yells as she falls to the ground and he races towards her. When he reaches her he pulls her in a slight embrace. "You idiot why did you get in the way like that?"

In one final attempt to stop Inuyasha Naraku attacked Kikyo. Kagome seeing this and remembering her oath she jumped in the way of the tentacle taking it in the stomach and with her last bit of strength she purified him.

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and smiles at him. "I told you I would do anything to give you your happily ever after. Now hand me the Jewel so I can make the wish."

And as she layed dying in Inuyashas arms Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish….

"Hello child what is your wish." asked a soft voice.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Midoriko. "I wish…I wish for Kikyo to have her soul back."

Midoriko looked slightly taken back. "You lay dying and still you wish for another? Why?"

"Because she deserves another chance at life. To have another chance with Inuyasha"

"Why? Why would you do that for her?"

Kagome smiled "I do it for him because I love him, he's my best friend. I promised to stay by his side and swore to get those to together no matter what the price."

"You do realize you will die without the soul do you not Kagome?"

"Yes Midoriko I do and im still going to do it no matter what you say."

"Very well but for your selflessness I shall give you the rest of my soul. You will live on and become an immortal. Do you accept?" The Priestess questioned.

Kagome bowed her head and thought aloud, "Immortal…to out live all my friends' watch my family grow old and die. I would be alone. Why would you do that for me?"

"I would do that because you are still needed in the land of the living and you are wrong you will not be alone. You will find love in the most unlikely of places."

Kagome jerked her head up "What!? Who?"

Midoriko only smiled. "Your wish is granted, goodbye Kagome." And with that the world went black.

**_A/N: So how was it? Yes I know the beginning was the same as my other one _She Was… _review and tell me how it was_**

_**Peace **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOPE, NEVER DID NEVER WILL  
**_

_**Ch.2**_

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was lying in a clearing next to a dying fire. She looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo and lying wrapped up in a blanket together. The sight made her smile. She saw Sango and Kohaku sleeping soundly; Miroku was on the other side of Kohaku. Kagura and Kanna were on the other side of the fire and lying beside her is Shippo and Rin.

'Wait if Rins here does that mean Sesshomaru still with us?' She questioned herself.

Kagome looks around and does indeed see him leaning against a tree. She stands up careful not to awake the kids and starts walking towards him. She made it all about five feet before her legs gave out. Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the impact; instead she felt strong arms around her waist. Kagome then heard a velvety voice say

"You should still be lying down Kagome you are not well enough to stand yet."

The only thing she could think of was 'Did Sesshomaru just say my name? Wow he has gorgeous eyes.' "Um what happened?" She finally managed to say.

"I do believe you just collapsed and this Sesshomaru caught you." Sesshomaru stated with a smile.

'Ok its official' Kagome thought 'I've died and went to some alternative universe. Wow he should smile more its amazing.' And with that thought she turned bright red. "I…I mean after I took the jewel." She managed to stutter out as Sesshomaru sat her down next to the tree he was leaning on.

"Well after you took the jewel…"

_Flashback to the day befor_

Everyone was silently staring at Kagome. They were all wondering what she would wish for.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo stated calmly but hesitantly. He never took his eyes from Kagome but lifted his head slightly to acknowledge her. "Im whole."

Inuyashas head came flying up "What?" he asked fearfully his eyes came to rest on the now still girl lying in his arms. "No" he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to gear. "She wouldn't of made that wish." But he along with everyone else knew it was a lie.

Sango now spoke up "She would have just to make you happy. She would have for any of us." Then Sango started crying and Miroku comforted her all the while keeping his hands to him self.

"Idiot why'd you do it? How could you." Inuyasha started crying.

"Brother…" Sesshomaru started to say but a bright light blinded everyone. A few seconds later the light died down and the group saw it was coming from Kagome and she started breathing again. They all looked around and saw that they had been healed. Kagome them opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Told ya." She whispered faintly then aloud the darkness take her.

Everyone set up camp and awaited her recovery.

_End Flashback._

"So" Kagome said slowly "I died, healed everyone one and came back to life."

"Yes, you are stronger then one may presume by looking at you."Sesshomaru replied.

"Thanks…hey!" Kagome said then saw amusement shining in his eyes. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment."

"Take it as you see it." He replied smoothly.

"I'll take it as a compliment then." She leaned back and looked at the stars. "Beautiful." She whispered.

"Yes it is."

Kagome had a feeling it wasn't the stars he was referring to. 'Na.' she thought waving it off. With that she fell asleep at Lord Sesshomarus side. Sesshomaru too fell asleep surrounded by the scent of midnight rain.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see his brother and Kagome asleep by a tree. 'Wow he actually fell asleep. Could that mean…na' then he pulled Kikyo closer and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Ch.3

Next morning…..

Everyone was sitting around the fire eating breakfast, everyone that is but Kagome.

"Um guys…." Kagome said hesitantly. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Um well you see…"She trailed off again. She wasn't sure how they would toke the news. 'will they be mad? I hope not but what if they are. Will they bla..' she didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru's voiced interrupted her.

"Kagome if you have something to say, say it, it does nothing to stall." Kagome breathed in real deep and let it out slowly.

"Im immortal." She smiled somewhat sadly at this.

"What!?" All said at once, except Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha who fell out of a tree.

"How?" Miroku asked being the first to recover his voice.

"Well you know how I made the wish on the jewel to give Kikyo the remainder of my soul so she could live? Well she said that since my wish was so selfless that she would give me the remainder of her energy and put the Shikon in my hart. Oh, but don't worry no demon can cense it so no one will be in any danger." They all just stared at the girl, if they weren't there they wouldn't believe the came out in a single breath.

"Does that mean you will never leave me momma?" Shippo asked.

"Yes it means ill never leave you my son."

"Yay!" Shippo tackled Kagome and gave her a HUGE hug.

"What will you do now Kagome? Will you go home?" Sango asked her like-sister-friend.

"I don't know Sango I'll probly stay here. I mean whats five hundred and five years to an immortal?" (Kags twenty in this) Kagome stated with a large grin to cove up her true feelings. "Besides im not going to miss yours and Miroku's wedding." Sango blushed a deep shade of red. "Hey Inuyasha how far are we from Keades village?"

"About half a day why Kagome?"

"I'll meet everyone there 'k.?" She got up grabbed her bow and headed out.

Sango went to go with her but Miroku held her back. "Now now my dearest lets give her some alone time. Ok? She jut needs to think. Besides sooner we get to the village sooner we get married." As he was talking his once cursed hand made its way down her back side.

'SLAP' could be heard through out the woods. "Cool it Monk or you wont make it to the village." She turned to Sesshomaru "Would you please go after her Sesshomaru-sama she has a way of attracting danger."

"Hn" and he walked off in the same direction as the miko.

**A/N: short I know I would write more but the computer is giving me a head ach...hopefully Ill up date soonim working on more stories so it might take some time…Don't forget to review**

**Peace Out**


End file.
